


Whatever It Takes (to get dragon dick)

by Batkatbrown



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oneshot, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Hanzo Shimada, Toys, ahego, dragon dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkatbrown/pseuds/Batkatbrown
Summary: How will DragonHanzo keep from going into a full rut on base? Especially when Jesse's not playing fair!Enjoy this smut! It was a Patreon reward for DarthSuki <3





	Whatever It Takes (to get dragon dick)

 

Jesse hummed as he dumped cheese into the skillet with his eggs and sausage. A pot of coffee was brewing on the counter next to him and the communal kitchen was empty this early. He enjoyed the time to himself right before a mission to get his mind right.

He dumped the breakfast scramble onto a plate and doctored up some coffee. He knew Angela would be on his ass for the unhealthy food and the pure amount of sugar he dumped into the cup.

Something warm pressed into his back and he jumped, slamming the skillet down. Hands glided up his sides to cup his chest through the worn out t-shirt. He kept still, afraid to move unless he scared Hanzo off.

The dragon coiling up the left wrist and forearm confirmed the identity and the bizarre affection his condition. “Mornin’ Hanzo…” he rested his hips on the edge of the counter and the space between them was instantly closed.

Hanzo’s hard-on dug into his inner thighs. “Good morning, McCree,” lips brushed over his spine as the man tried to crush him into the counter. “You smell—“ a sharp deep sniff ruffled the hair on the back of his neck. “—amazing.”

“You need me t’page Angela for you?” Jesse’s cheeks were burning, not surprised to be the target of Hanzo’s attention. It happened every few months when the archer went into a rut but normally the suppressants kept the man under control.

Jesse had been casually sniffed and a few times, Hanzo had leaned against him on the couch or found a reason to spar with him on the gym mats but this was entirely different and the gunslinger couldn’t think straight with the man grinding into him from behind. Both his pecs were squeezed and kneaded, blunt nails tugging at the flesh. His cock was hard in his sweats.

He picked up his comlink from the counter and wedged it into his ear. Hanzo still undulating behind him with needy little groans. "Hey, Angela?"

A few seconds later the line hummed with static. "What is it McCree? This had better be an emergency."

"Hanzo's going into a rut and he's uh," Jesse hesitated as Hanzo's impressive hardness sank into the underside of his ass. "Uh, getting pretty affectionate with me and you know what that means--"

"Get him to the infirmary."

"Yes, Ma'am." he clicked the com off. Hanzo was licking the back of his shoulder through his shirt and Jesse could feel the fangs starting to come in. "C'mon buddy, lets get you to the infirmary before you do somethin' you'll regret."

"I want to do you." Hanzo's hands tightened on Jesse's pecs, short blunt claws searching for his nipples.

"Sure you do, let's go to the med bay and fuck, sweatheart." The suggestion seemed to work and Hanzo released him enough that Jesse could move. He switched the burner off and left his breakfast to escort the dragon.

Everyone on base knew about the Shimadas and their special needs. It wasn't much different than the were-cycle several of them went through every month.

Hanzo wouldn’t let go of him during the walk, holding onto his arm and nuzzling his shoulder. It kept the blush high on his cheeks even if he was thankfully able to calm his dick down. The last thing he wanted was Angela teasing him about Hanzo more.

The Doctor was disheveled with crazy bedhead at the med bay doors. "Good Morning, Mr. Shimada, I see you have found a friend."

"He's mine."

"Of course," She soothed, tapping away on the tablet in her hand. "Jesse, please escort your friend to the bed in room 3."

Jesse did as he was ordered, trying to ignore the obscenely happy purring coming from the normally aloof archer. It was dangerous for Hanzo to be this way, so easily manipulated by the promise of intimacy. He didn’t want his friend to come to harm.

A wave of sadness came over the gunslinger as he lead the dragon to the door. Horns were beginning to grow from his forehead and his tail draped from the back of his traditional robe. Soon he would appear in his true form, not a dragon but something not entirely human. The scales creeping up his neck were a testament to it.

"Why don't you go ahead, get that bed marked up real good in your scent? I'll join you," he wheeled, smiling at the man. He had to look up slightly, no longer the taller of the two.

"I am going to fill you up," Hanzo's voice was an octave deeper. "Keep you screaming on my cock till you submit your everything to me."

"MMmhmmm," Jesse nodded, keeping a straight face.

Hanzo's nostrils flared, sucking in the air laced with Jesse's desire. He licked his lips, as if he could taste it before stalking into the room.

With a look of longing, Jesse hit the emergency seal button and the doors snapped closed. Hanzo whipped around in the room, snarling with all his teeth bared. He lunged at the triple reinforced steel and glass. No sound escaped but Jesse could read his name on Hanzo's lips.

He had to walk away.

Hanzo didn't emerge for two weeks and when he did, he looked like death. There were dark circles under his eyes and a sallow caste to his skin. He had easily dropped ten pounds of muscle in the short time.

Jesse didn't know how to approach him, not sure if Hanzo would rather pretend nothing had happened. The archer kept to himself, only speaking in Japanese with his brother. They were together in the mess hall, sitting off to the side while Jesse filled his tray.

Genji was glaring at him, muttering at a constant speed.

Jesse risked a small wave.

Both Shimadas turned away from him.

Fuck.

***

Things eventually felt closer to normal. Missions kept Jesse plenty busy. He was rarely at base, arriving late in the night when everyone was asleep. Often back on an air carrier before the sun rose. The extra pay and promise of an extended vacation when the series of runs were finished made it worth it.

He was flying back now, looking forward to two weeks of paid vacation. He could go into the city for supplies and treats and maybe even pick up a new videogame for the rec room. It would be good to just unwind and blow off some steam.

He shifted in his seat, trying to get some relief to the bulge in his black trousers and chaps. It had been happening more than he liked, especially whenever he was around Hanzo. The archer was asleep, mouth slightly parted as he snored

Jesse pulled his phone out, trying to distract himself from the man's scent. It was rich in his nose, smoky and woodsy in a way that stroked something primal. He fought against the need for friction, doing anything to put his mind in safer territory.

As soon as he was safe in his own quarters, he yanked down the zipper of his pants. His cock was hot and fat in his hand, weeping steadily. He didn't bother with taking his clothes or chaps off, falling onto his back on the bed. Feet planted on the floor, he rutted into his hands frantically. Hanzo's face in his mind, the feeling of the dragon grinding into him so vivid he could practically feel it against his hole.

He had it bad, growling the man's name as he came all over his hands and stomach. His head spun, panting and covered in sweat on the bed. His erection didn't flag, laying on his stomach as little dribbles of cum leaked out. He needed more, needed something.

He lost most of the night to furiously thrusting into the lubed up tunnel of his hands and riding a fat dildo. It had a suction cup base and he slapped it onto an old western saddle before mounting it.

When he finally woke the next morning, his skin was on fire. Every dark inch aching for contact and his head fuzzy with longing. It was too hot in the room. Sweat dripped down the valleys of his abs, mixing with the dried cum.

His cock was hard again, reeking of his nightly activities. It just made him whimper, curling in on himself. In the back of his mind, he knew he was about to go into heat, teetering on the dangerous edge.

There was a bottle of highly effective blockers in the drawer of his nightstand. He could take two, sleep for 8 hours and wake up as if nothing had happened. Instead he dragged himself into a pair of loose sweatpants and picked up the ruined, cum splattered shirt he'd been wearing the night before.

He wadded it into a tight ball and slipped into the corridor. Hanzo's room was just down the hall and Jesse couldn't think straight enough to see just how bad an idea this was. He slunk to the metal door, reading the finely written "Shimada Hanzo" on the door plate. There was a small gap under the door from when the carpet had been torn up and replaced with standard issue wood flooring.

It was just big enough for Jesse to shove the shirt through quickly before he retreated to his room. He set the door to open only for Hanzo before grabbing the lube from the floor. The dildo was still mounted to the saddle, if at a crazed angle. He really should have washed it but it was soaked in his scent so nicely he left it.

Going to the chest at the bottom of his bed, he dug out a special toy he'd ordered after the incident in the kitchen. It was fat and blue and had thick ridges every inch, thickening to a monstrous proportion at the base. It even hooked up to a little pump and at the push of a button, would cum deep inside him.

Jesse held it in his hands, shaking with eagerness for the real thing.

 

\--

 

Hanzo had been avoiding Jesse, too embarrassed by his behavior to face his friend. Trying to stay away from him had been especially hard that week, every time they were in the same room, all he could smell was the gunslingers heady scent.

Smoke and metal mixed in his nose and poured down his throat until he was dizzy. The suppressants weren’t strong enough to tame him, not completely. Genji was lucky, to have control over when his rut came and when the dragon rose.

Hanzo was sitting on the cliffs outside the Gibraltar base, smoking steadily. It dulled some of his sense of smell and calmed his nerves. The gunslinger was going into his heat, not enough that anyone else had noticed. Hanzo wished he hadn’t caught it in the wind.

Images flashed in his mind, Jesse convulsing in bliss. His long legs spread apart and a toy furiously plunging into him. It wouldn’t satisfy him, not like being mounted. Jesse’s handsome face scrunched up with pleasure was in the front of Hanzo’s mind. He could give Jesse what he needed.

It would not be necessary. Jesse would have doubtlessly retired to his room to take the pills that would knock him out and reset his body.

Hanzo sighed heavily, deciding it was safer to spend the night outside. The last thing he needed was to get thrown into a rut, not when his attraction to Jesse was already dangerously intense. He doubted he would be able to resist if he was right next to a begging Jesse.

The night came and went, marked by the cigarette butts crammed into Hanzo’s pocket. He hadn’t slept much but clearing his mind had helped some. He made his way into the base by a back route. Everyone would be at breakfast and he didn’t fear being spotted.

The smoke clinging to his gi whited out all the smells on base that normally assaulted his nose. Instead it was just the cloves and muskiness of the tabacco. At least until he approached his room. A dull throbbing started in his groin, even as the faintest tinge of lust made it passed the smoke.

Hanzo found himself torn, looking between Jesse’s door and his own. The smell was so enticing, like a physical force hooked into his body. It was surely just the leftover buzz from the start of Jesse’s heat. He shook his head and forced himself to enter his own room. Jesse wouldn’t want help from him, even if they were something close to friends.

As soon as the door opened, Hanzo snarled and scales burst out of his skin. They raced down his chest and arms, a dizziness breath pulling more of the drugged air in. Horns arched from his head and his body stretched. A tail sprouted, slithering onto the ground and he lowered his head. The antlers scratched the ceiling and his clawed hands braced on the floor.

The button down was everything Jesse, reeking with invitation and need.

Hanzo barely registered that his body had changed as he brought it to his nose and inhaled sharply. Cum and sweat were rich and tangy, stroking his insides. There was no mistaking what this meant. He turned to face Jesse’s door. Slitted pupils dilated till only a golden ring showed as he approached.

He put his hand on the scanner, knowing he would be admitted. It blinked green, reading the enlarged fingers and palm still. The door slide back slowly, light falling into the dark room.

Jesse looked up, face lax and eyes dazed. He was half slumped over the saddle horn and a steady buzz assured Hanzo a pathetic toy was shoved up his ass.

“Hanzo…. You came,” Jesse’s voice was hoarse, so low it was almost lost. “Help me.”

“You did this on purpose.” Hanzo purred, stalking into the room. His tail swishing back and forth as he went to Jesse. The man looked ready to pass out, covered in his own cum and reeking of need. For everything, touch, kisses, cock, it was written on his face. The long hard body limp as Hanzo picked him up in one arm.

Jesse was babbling, hands shoving the yukata off Hanzo’s shoulders as the dragon settled the naked man on the bed. Hanzo ignored the thickening of his cock, how the ridges began to harden and fill out. He needed to take care of his mate first. And his mate needed to hydrate.  

“No, no, I need you,” Jesse’s hands were everywhere, scrambling for purchase as Hanzo stood.

“I will be right back, do not worry,” Hanzo leaned down, capturing Jesse’s lips in his own. Lightning snarled down his spine, igniting wildfires even as Jesse crooned in relief. “I will take care of you. I will keep you safe.”

Jesse smiled, dazed eyes closing as he melted back into the messy sheets.

Hanzo’s raw lust was under control in the presence of a mate. The desperate, animal like hunger tampered enough for him to reason. He filled a large glass of water in the bathroom sink and found a powerbar in the bedside table.

Jesse was half tucked under the covers, looking peaceful and relaxed. Hanzo settled next to him and offered the supplies. “You need to eat and drink, can you sit up?”

“Yes,” Jesse shifted to his hands and knees, cock hard and heavy between his legs.

Hanzo bit back a moan, reaching out to steady his mate. He gasped as Jesse pushed past his grip suddenly and forced his way into his lap. Meaty thick ass settling right over the bulge of his hardening cock.

Jesse looked up at him with a smirk, grinding slowly against Hanzo.

“Drink this,” Hanzo held the cup to the smaller man’s lips, watching with rapt attention as Jesse’s lips parted. He sipped at it, some of the dusky look in his eyes clearing. He took the water eagerly now, gulping it down and following with big bites of the energy bar.

“Thanks… for coming and all,” Jesse’s lips were soft and warm on Hanzo’s neck. “I wished I couldda taken you t’dinner first.”

“But you are my dinner,” Hanzo teased, running a hand up and down his mate’s back. “are you feeling better?”

“I’m so ready, Hanzo, I’m on fired.”

“We must go slow,” Hanzo shifted on the bed, the heaviness of his ribbed cock becoming uncomfortable. “I am much larger than a human-“

“I know,” Jesse was quick to cut him off. “I’ve been preparing.”

“Have you now?” Hanzo purred, the sound reverberating deep in his chest. Running a hand down Jesse’s back, he palmed the man’s ass. It fit perfectly in his hand, kneading it gently. The tips of his blunt claws digging in. “Let’s see just how ready you are for me, how good a boy you’ve been.”

Hanzo brushed the slightly rough pad of his index finger over the crack of Jesse’s ass, teasing the pretty flesh. Jesse arched into it and the man’s scruff tickled Hanzo’s neck. Jesse little hole gave no resistance to Hanzo’s finger and the dragon purred in approval. He curled his long digit to stroke over Jesse’s prostate.

It earned him a panting moan and Jesse’s hands went to his ass, pulling it apart. Hanzo slipped another finger into the sloppy wet hole. A strange smell greeting his nose. Synthetic cum dribbling out and Hanzo snarled.

“You need a dragon’s cum so much?” His head whipped to the side, finding the dildo on the saddle was indeed shaped much like his own cock and had dried spunk dripping down it’s shaft.

“I just couldn’t stop thinking of yours.”

“I will show you the real power of the dragons,” Hanzo growled. No one could satisfy his mate but Hanzo. Only his cock could take care of him and fill him up to the brim and mark him from the inside out. Hanzo lifted Jesse up with an arm around his waist. His cock springing from his yukata as soon as he pulled the fabric back.

His massive blue cock bounced up, fat swollen ridges rippled down the length. Hanzo gripped it at the base, near where his knot would form and began to sink Jesse onto it. The cum worked as lube and he thrust the long tapered head in hard. The swell of the first cartilage and flesh ridge caught on Jesse’s tight little hole.

His control shattered when Jesse moaned his name. The angle was perfect, lifting Jesse easily in his broad palms and slamming him down. Forcing him to take every blissful inch, fucking the memory of that toy out of his mind. He curled forward, licking over the curve of his neck. He sank his fangs onto the trap muscle, kneading it to pull long moans from his mate.

\--

 

Jesse panted as he was fucked hard and rough, the amazing ridges catching and stretching him with every thrust. He leaned into Hanzo’s chest, soaking up the feeling of being protected and held and suddenly his mouth was captured. A long tongue plunged into his mouth, curling and twisting to taste all of him.

He moaned around it, struggling for air as the tongue thrust into his throat in time with the wet slaps of their bodies joining. He was nowhere near bringing his hips to touch Hanzo’s, struggling to take every inch he could.

The beginning of a massive knot jostled the underside of his balls, rubbing and grinding on them. His cock bouncing between their stomachs. He was too focused on the tongue fucking his face while Hanzo pressed him down onto his cock.

His eyes couldn’t focus, staring up in wonder at the dragon above him. His hair long and white, bouncing in time with their thrusting. Tears of pleasure dripping down his cheeks as he was driven to the edge again.

Hanzo‘s tail curled between them, the scales were incredibly soft against his stomach and then it was coiling around his cock. He screamed into Hanzo’s mouth, the sound eagerly devoured as he came. Exploding onto their bellies and dripping down the stroking coils of Hanzo’s tail.

He whimpered as Hanzo kept fucking steadily into his abused and stretched hole. Cum dripping out around Hanzo’s fat cock, the dragon’s pace picking up. Jesse moaned, begging for more and less as he was pulled off the blissfully fat cock. His ass gaped, grasping desperately for something to fill it up.

Hanzo twisted him, helping him onto his hands and knees. He was trembling, head down in the pillow as all the strength went out of his body. Pillows helped prop up his hips and he tried to keep his fogged mind on being good for Hanzo.

“Please, more, Hanzo I need you. I can’t take it anymore.”

The dragon’s massive cock slammed back into him, reaching deep and stroking over his abused prostate. He dissolved into whimpers and moans, held in place with a clawed hand on his hip. Hanzo rutting into him with abandon, all the stretching and preparing put to use as he forced inch by inch inside. The swelling knot tugged at his ass with each thrust.

He sobbed with pleasure, barely hanging on as Hanzo brought him to another orgasm. He yelled, bucking and jerking as he came dry. His body went boneless, pliant and open for Hanzo’s cock. He took it in to the knot and then Hanzo have a furious growl and the knot pushed inside. His thrusts becoming shallow and fast, every thick ridge grinding over his insides and turning him into mush.

He grunted in time with Hanzo’s brutal pace, body hot and broken as he was impaled. Cock wrapped in coils of tail. Teased with the soft fur as Hanzo jacked in time, squeezing his balls with one hand.

“Gonna fill you up, I’m going to cum inside you, get your stuffed with it. It’ll leak out for days,” Hanzo panted against the back of his neck. “Never going to let you rest, you wanted a rutting dragon? You have my full attention.”

Jesse was too far gone to respond, trembling as he spiraled towards climax again. The cords of pleasure tight and vibrating as Hanzo dragged his hips back on each thrust. “You want my load inside you, better than any toy. Hot and eager inside you?”

Jesse nodded weakly as he was bounced forward, only the pillows keeping him up. Tears of pleasure darkening his beard as Hanzo slammed brutally into him, knot fully inside and balls grinding into his flesh.

Jesse felt heat burst inside him, so deep it was dizzying and Hanzo’s roar above him confirmed it. Cum splattering him in the most intimate way and the knot swelled more, locking them together. He was crying hard as he came dry again.

Relief followed quickly, the two slumping into bed. Hanzo’s bulk wrapped around him tightly. Thick arms and legs welcoming him, inviting him to drown in the sleepy pleasure radiating through him. The burn and pain in his ass disappearing. Replaced with a strange warm comforting sensation. “Is your… cum…?”

Hanzo nuzzled the back of his neck, kissing over the dozen of bite marks. “It has healing properties.” The dragon’s voice was hoarse and deep. “To protect our mates,” he offered as if that explained it.

Jesse just snuggled in closer, feeling the fat knot still hard inside him.

He was going to look forward to his heats from now on.

 


End file.
